The present invention generally relates to aerosol dispensers, and, more particularly, to an aerosol dispensing device displaying anti-clog properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,064, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a promotional dispensing package which is easily shipped, filled and assembled is disclosed. The package includes a retaining opening into which a modular pump is snap-fit by inserting the modular pump through an open end of the package. The package also includes a upstanding wall, which provides a dispensing actuator locking and sealing mechanism, as well as a tamper-evident tab. The package and pump are assembled at a production site, and are thereafter shipped to a filling site with a bottom. The package is filled through the open bottom end, and then the bottom is sealingly affixed to the package. Accordingly, the device can be filled and finally assembled with a minimal number of steps, and is therefore particularly suited for quick-turnaround marketing.
Although the package includes a dispensing actuator locking and sealing mechanism, as well as a tamper-evident tab, it is not childproof. That is, it is relatively easy, by rotation, to unlock the actuator and dispense material. In some cases the package might be used, for example, for a breath freshener and spraying in the mouth expected. However, the package might also contain insect repellant, sun tan lotion, or another product which is toxic if ingested. Particularly in view of these multiple uses, a young child could pick up a dispenser containing a toxic material and ingest it.
Moreover, the actuator nozzles and spray openings of these dispensing actuators are prone to clogging, particularly when used with aerosol products, such as spray paint aerosol dispensers.